January 7
January 7 is the 7th day of the year in the Gregorian calendar . Following are still 358 days (359 days in a leap year ) until the end of the year. Content * 1 Events * 2 Birth * 3 Deceased * 4 Celebration / memorial * 5 Weather Extremes ** 5.1 Netherlands ** 5.2 Belgium Events * General ** 1937 - Marriage of Princess Juliana and Prince Bernhard . The Maastrichtste January 7th Street refers to this. ** 2014 - North America suffers from extreme cold where the temperature drops below 30 degrees below zero. Only in the United States there are 21 dead. See the article Cold Wave of 2013 and 2014 in North America . * Media ** 1965 - First broadcast from one Region to the Dutch Television Foundation . ** 1973 - First broadcast of the abominable Summit in 2000, the forerunner of the Thick voormekaar Show . ** 2015 - Attack on the headquarters of Charlie Hebdo in Paris. There are 12 deaths, including two policemen. * Infrastructure ** 1958 - Last steam locomotive in regular service in Netherlands . * Politics ** 1577 - First Union of Brussels . ** 1937 - Princess Juliana married Prince Bernhard of Lippe-Biesterfeld in St. James' Church in The Hague . ** 1950 - Netherlands and France sign within the framework of the Five-Power Treaty, a treaty of Social Insurance . ** 1989 - With the death of Emperor Hirohito (87) ends for Japan called Showa Period (period of enlightened peace). Hirohito's son, Akihito , the new emperor and a new period, the Heisei period begins on January 8. * Religion ** 1566 - Cardinal Michele Ghislieri elected Pope Pius V . * Sport ** 1924 - Creation of the International Hockey Federation (FIH), which is the overarching world hockey association, initiated by the Frenchman Paul Léautey. * Science and Technology ** 1610 - Galileo Galilei discovered the four largest moons of Jupiter: Io , Europa , Ganymede and Callisto . ** 1953 - President Harry Truman announces that the US hydrogen bomb developed. ** 2014 - Archaeologists find tomb of the Egyptian pharaoh I Sobekhotep . Born * 1502 - Pope Gregory XIII (deceased in 1585 ) * 1528 - Jeanne III of Navarre , Queen of Navarre (deceased in 1572 ) * 1587 - Jan Pieterszoon Coen , Dutch merchant (deceased in 1629 ) * 1647 - William Louis, Duke of Württemberg , Duke of Württemberg (deceased in 1677 ) * 1731 - Henri van der Noot , southern Dutch politician and lawyer (deceased in 1827 ) * 1745 - Johan Christian Fabricius , Danish entomologist (deceased in 1808 ) * 1745 - William Henry Berkhout , Mayor of Delft (deceased in 1809 ) * 1768 - Joseph Bonaparte , King of Naples and Spain (deceased in 1844 ) * 1791 - Johan Frederic Hoffmann , Mayor of Rotterdam (deceased in 1870 ) * 1797 - Princess Charlotte of Wales , British princess (deceased in 1817 ) * 1797 - Mariano Paredes , Mexican president (deceased in 1849 ) * 1800 - Millard Fillmore , 13th President of the United States (deceased in 1874 ) * 1827 - Sandford Fleming , Canadian scientist (deceased in 1915 ) * 1834 - Philipp Reis , German educator and inventor (deceased in 1874 ) * 1844 - Bernadette Soubirous , French Catholic saint (deceased in 1879 ) * 1845 - Ludwig III of Bavaria , last king of Bavaria (deceased in 1921 ) * 1848 - Ignatz Urban , German botanist (deceased in 1931 ) * 1858 - Eliezer Ben-Yehuda , Lithuanian-Palestinian-Jewish linguist (deceased in 1922 ) * 1858 - Iwan Gilkin , Belgian writer and journalist (deceased in 1924 ) * 1865 - William Savona , Maltese politician (deceased in 1937 ) * 1875 - Thomas Hicks , American athlete (deceased in 1952 ) * 1877 - Johan Buziau , Dutch comedian and revue artist (deceased in 1958 ) * 1879 - Jacob Adriaan de Wilde , Dutch politician (deceased in 1956 ) * 1880 - Jerome Steever , American water polo player (deceased in 1957 ) * 1883 - Albert Hemelman , Dutch artist (deceased in 1951 ) * 1885 - Ernesto Brown , Argentinian footballer (deceased in 1935 ) * 1885 - Edwin Swatek , American water polo player (deceased in 1966 ) * 1894 - José Rozo Contreras , Colombian composer and conductor (deceased in 1976 ) * 1897 - Robert LeGendre , American athlete (deceased in 1931 ) * 1899 - Francis Poulenc , French composer (deceased in 1963 ) * 1907 - Johan Benders , Dutch resistance fighter (deceased in 1943 ) * 1909 - Josane Sigart , Belgian tennis star (deceased in 1999 ) * 1916 - Elena Ceauşescu , wife of Nicolae Ceauşescu (deceased in 1989 ) * 1916 - Paul Keres , Estonian chess (deceased in 1975 ) * 1916 - Gerrit Schulte , Dutch cyclist (deceased in 1992 ) * 1918 - Irene Vorrink , Dutch politician (deceased in 1996 ) * 1920 - Georges Claes , Belgian cyclist (deceased in 1994 ) * 1921 - Ryu Mi-yong , North Korean politician * 1921 - Jules Haddock , Dutch Holocaust survivor and historian * 1922 - Jean-Pierre Rampal , French flutist (deceased in 2000 ) * 1923 - Jean Lucienbonnet , French race car driver (deceased in 1962 ) * 1924 - Geoffrey Bayldon , British actor ao Catweazle * 1924 - Pablo Birger , Argentine racing driver (deceased in 1966 ) * 1924 - Kuno van Dijk , Dutch professor and psychiatrist (deceased in 2005 ) * 1925 - Pierre Gripari , French writer (deceased in 1990 ) * 1927 - Jean Pede , Belgian politician (deceased in 2013 ) * 1927 - Joop van der Reijden , Dutch politician (deceased in 2006 ) * 1927 - Enrique Zobel , Filipino businessman (deceased in 2004 ) * 1928 - Emilio Pericoli , Italian singer (deceased in 2013 ) * 1929 - Ken Henry , American skater (deceased in 2009 ) * 1930 - Elliott Kastner , American film producer (deceased in 2010 ) * 1931 - Pierina Morosini , Italian heilgie (deceased in 1957 ) * 1933 - Crispin Beltran , Filipino politician and labor leader (deceased in 2008 ) * 1933 - Paul Van den Berghe , Belgian bishop * 1934 - George Bode , Dutch astrologer * 1934 - Alfredo Montelibano jr. , Filipino politician (deceased in 2008 ) * 1934 - Tassos Papadopoulos , former President of Cyprus (deceased in 2008 ) * 1938 - Claude Barbier , Belgian climber (deceased in 1977 ) * 1938 - Cor Boonstra , Dutch entrepreneur * 1938 - Jasperina de Jong Dutch actress, comedian and singer * 1938 - Patrick John , Prime Minister of Dominica * 1939 - Brausch Niemann , South African racing driver * 1939 - Roderick Nash , American environmental historian * 1940 - Teun Koolhaas , Dutch architect and urban (deceased in 2007 ) * 1941 - Willem van Kooten , Dutch media pioneer and entrepreneur * 1942 - Vasily Alekseyev , Russian weightlifter (deceased in 2011 ) * 1943 - Joop Wilhelmus , Dutch publisher and pornographer (deceased in 1994 ) * 1945 - Salvador Bernal , Filipino set designer (deceased in 2011 ) * 1945 - Dick Marty , Swiss politician * 1948 - Zmago Jelinčič , Slovenian politician * 1948 - Kenny Loggins , American singer * 1948 - Ichiro Mizuki , Japanese actor and singer * 1951 - French Kellendonk , Dutch writer (deceased in 1990 ) * 1951 - Henk South , Dutch poet and writer * 1955 - Janmarc Lenard , Dutch politician * 1955 - Belinda Meuldijk , Dutch writer and songwriter * 1955 - An Nelissen , Flemish actress * 1956 - David Caruso , American actor * 1956 - Ida Widawati , Indonesian singer * 1957 - Enrico Boselli , Italian politician * 1958 - Miki Biasion , Italian rally driver * 1962 - Leo Van der Elst , Belgian footballer * 1964 - Nicolas Cage , American actor * 1966 - Lenny Venito , American actor * 1969 - Geert Hoebrechts , Belgian footballer (deceased in 2010 ) * 1972 - Kyoko Shimazaki , Japanese long track speed skater * 1972 - Svetlana Zhurova , Russian long track speed skater * 1974 - Julen Guerrero , Spanish footballer * 1975 - Dimitri De Conde , Belgian footballer * 1976 - Georgi Andreev , Russian athlete * 1977 - Krisztián Kenesei , Hungarian footballer * 1978 - Janine Jansen , Dutch violinist * 1978 - Emilio Palma , first person born in Antarctica * 1979 - Aloe Blacc , American soul singer and singer * 1980 - David Arroyo , Spanish cyclist * 1980 - Adékambi Olufadé , Togolese footballer * 1980 - Grzegorz Żołędziowski , Polish cyclist * 1981 - Szymon Marciniak , Polish football referee * 1982 - Tim Aelbrecht , Belgian footballer * 1982 - Anna-Louise Heymann , German chess player * 1982 - Andreas Matzbacher , Austrian cyclist (deceased in 2007 ) * 1982 - Eddy Putter , Dutch footballer * 1982 - Hannah Stockbauer , German swimmer * 1983 - Marc Burns , athlete from Trinidad and Tobago * 1984 - Xavier Margairaz , Swiss footballer * 1984 - Luke McShane , British chess * 1984 - Mohamed Messoudi , Moroccan-Belgian footballer * 1984 - Jan Soetens , Belgian cyclo-cross rider * 1985 - Lewis Hamilton , English racing driver * 1986 - Joost Luiten , Dutch golfer * 1986 - Jonathan Wilmet , Belgian footballer * 1987 - Davide Astori , Italian footballer * 1987 - Stefan Babović , Serbian footballer * 1987 - Bruno de Barros , Brazilian athlete * 1988 - Haley Bennett , American actress and singer * 1988 - Hardwell , Dutch DJ * 1989 - John Degenkolb , German cyclist * 1990 - Elene Gedevanishvili , Georgian figure skater * 1990 - Gregor Schlierenzauer , Austrian ski jumper * 1991 - Eden Hazard , Belgian footballer * 1991 - Caster Semenya , South African athlete * 1995 - Tomislav Gomelt , Croatian footballer * 1996 - Fu Yuanhui , Chinese swimmer Deceased * 1285 - Charles of Anjou (58), king of Sicily * 1325 - Denis of Portugal (63), King of Portugal * 1451 - Antipope Felix V (67) * 1536 - Catherine of Aragon (50), first wife of King Henry VIII of England * 1655 - Pope Innocent X (80) * 1830 - Thomas Lawrence (60), English painter * 1865 - Henry Rudolph sites (85), Dutch Lieutenant General and politician * 1876 - Marie Thérèse Haze (83), Belgian saint * 1892 - Willem Jan Christiaan de Vicq (72), Dutch politician * 1902 - John Brett (70), English painter * 1905 - Paul Cérésole (72), Swiss politician * 1923 - William Paap (66), Dutch lawyer and writer * 1929 - Gottlieb Ringier (91), Swiss politician * 1929 - Eugenio Tosi (64), Italian Cardinal Archbishop of Milan * 1931 - Ignatz Urban (73), German botanist * 1936 - August Falise (60), Dutch sculptor * 1937 - Lambert Poell (64), Dutch priest * 1942 - Reinier van Genderen Stort (55), Dutch writer and poet * 1943 - Nikola Tesla (86), Serbian-American electrical engineer, physicist and inventor * 1944 - Jan Verleun (24) Dutch resistance fighter * 1945 - Alexander Stirling Calder (75), American sculptor * 1951 - Rene Guenon (64), French-Egyptian writer * 1955 - Edward Kasner (76), American mathematician * 1955 - Lamorna Birch (85), British painter * 1959 - Alfred Vanderstegen (89), Belgian engineer and politician * 1963 - Erik Lundqvist (54), Swedish athlete * 1964 - Cesáreo Onzari (60), Argentine footballer * 1964 - Reg Parnell (52), British racing driver * 1965 - Geert de Whol (71), Dutch lawyer and politician * 1968 - George Constantine (49), American race car driver * 1968 - J. L. B. Smith (70), South African ichtyloog * 1971 - Willem Banning (82), Dutch politician * 1977 - Janus Braspennincx (73), Dutch cyclist * 1983 - Kurt Weckström (71), Finnish footballer * 1984 - Alfred Kastler (81), French physicist and Nobel Prize winner * 1985 - Jules Vandooren (76), French footballer and football coach * 1989 - Hirohito (87), Emperor of Japan * 1990 - Bronko Nagurski (81), Canadian American football player and professional wrestler * 1991 - Henri Louveau (81), French race car driver * 1992 - Richard Hunt (40), American Muppet puppeteer * 1994 - Phoumi Vongvichit (84), Laotian politician * 1995 - Harry Golombek (83), British chess * 1995 - Murray Rothbard (68), American economist and philosopher * 1998 - Vladimir Prelog (91), Croatian-Swiss chemist * 2001 - Johan van der Kitchen (62), Dutch filmmaker and photographer * 2002 - Geoffrey Crossley (80), British racing driver * 2004 - Jaap Kraaier (90), Dutch canoeist * 2004 - Leonce-Albert Van Petegem (87) Belgian bishop of Ghent * 2006 - Heinrich Harrer (93), Austrian mountaineer and writer * 2006 - Gábor Zavadszky (31), Hungarian footballer * 2007 - Achim-Helge von Beust (89), German politician * 2007 - Bobby Hamilton (49), American race car driver * 2007 - Joop Wolff (79), Dutch resistance fighter, journalist and communist politician * 2008 - Philip Agee (72), American spy, publicist and whistleblower * 2008 - John Braspennincx (93), Dutch cyclist * 2008 - Detlef Kraus (88), German pianist * 2008 - Hans Monderman (62), Dutch traffic engineer * 2008 - Jan van Uden (65), Dutch athlete * 2009 - Ray Dennis Steckler (69), American film director * 2009 - Bob Wilkins (78), American actor and presenter * 2010 - Philippe Séguin (66), French politician * 2012 - Hideaki Nitani (81), Japanese actor * 2014 - Emiel Pauwels (95), Belgian athlete * 2014 - Run Run Shaw (106), Chinese film producer * 2015 - Tadeusz Konwicki (88), Polish screenwriter and filmmaker * Julio Scherer Garcia (88), Mexican journalist * Rod Taylor (84), Australian actor * Attack on Charlie Hebdo : ** Cabu (Jean Cabut) (76), French comic book artist and cartoonist ** Charb (47), French journalist and cartoonist ** Philippe Honoré (73), French cartoonist ** Bernard Maris (68), French economist, writer and journalist ** Tignous (57), French cartoonist ** Georges Wolinski (80), French comic book artist and cartoonist Celebration / memorial Vladimir Putin to visit Ded Moroz , January 7, 2008 * Orthodox Christmas * Flag day (or Driekleurendag) ( Italy ) * Roman Catholic calendar: ** St. Raymond of Penyafort († 1275 ) - Free Remembrance ** Holy Tillo († 702 ) ** Holy Luciaan of Antioch († 312 ) ** St. Charles of Sezze († 1670 ) ** Saint Canute Lavard († 1131 ) ** Holy Reinout Dortmund († 960 ) ** Saint Valentinus of Raetia († c. 470 ) ** Blessed Marie Thérèse Haze († 1876 ) ** Blessed Widukind († c. 804 ) * In Russia comes Ded Moroz along. Weather Extremes Netherlands Record counts * 1985 - Lowest mean daily temperature is -11.8 ° C * 2005 - Highest mean daily temperature is 11.2 ° C * 1985 - Lowest minimum temperature -17.3 ° C * 2005 - Highest maximum temperature 12.5 ° C * 1905 - Highest hourly average wind speed 22.6 m / s * 1985 - Longest sunshine duration 6.7 hours * 1943 - Longest rainfall duration 11.8 hours * 1915 - Top etmaalsom of rainfall 16.6 mm * 1966 - Lowest mean daily relative humidity 64% Belgium Record counts * 1985 - Lowest mean daily temperature is -9.8 ° C * 2005 - Highest mean daily temperature 9.8 ° C * 2009 - Lowest minimum temperature -12.8 ° C * 1890 - Highest maximum temperature 12.3 ° C * 1915 - Top etmaalsom of rainfall 20.1 mm Extraordinary events * 1926 - High water levels of the Meuse and its tributaries causing flooding. The size of the damage this is one of the three most catastrophic floods of the century in the Meuse valley (along with December 1993 and January 1995). * 1979 - End of cold wave. Since early January minimums remain in Zaventem below -10 ° C. Category:Date Category:January